Autonomous vehicles typically can operate in a manual mode or an autonomous mode. Vehicles operating in a manual mode respond to drivers' input. When operating in an autonomous mode, a vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers. Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities.
In some situations, a driver may want to take over the control of the vehicle, especially in an emergency situation. It is essential to have a quick human takeover mechanism that releases the control from the autonomous driving system to a human driver during the autonomous driving of autonomous vehicles. However, there is no sophisticated mechanism that allows a driver to take over the control of a vehicle smoothly.